Wine Bottle Ecstasy
by Dodonchaka
Summary: Bodie's bored. Angel stumbles on the beach and SHABLAM. Stuff happens


Being alone for several hours has slowly taken its toll on a tired, blonde lifeguard, sitting absent-mindedly on top of his lifeguard tower. Lifeguard duty would be a lot more fulfilling if there were actually people to "guard". For his entire shift today, Bodie has yet to see a single soul on the beach, let alone the welcoming ocean. Worst of all, he still had another hour or two before he could officially go home. A few times Bodie actually thought of going home early, only to mentally slap himself for thinking such thoughts. In the distance he could hear house music blaring from some club or party. Every so often Bodie would gaze at his watch hoping that another five or ten minutes have passed, only to discover that only a measly minute passed.

It was when Bodie was fiddling with his sunglasses that he noticed a figure approaching him. His friendly nature took over, and he gazed over to greet the first sign of life for hours. Imagine his surprise when it was actually someone he knew. Goodbye boredom.

"Angel?" Bodie called out. Funny meeting the Latino anywhere near the beach, especially since his attire suggested that he was supposed to be at some high class party with a certain someone. White tuxedo, pink shirt, white hat, with his signature blue scarf wrapped comfortably around his neck. The only real time Angel came to the beach was when there was a crowd to impress with his dancing. So, why was he all the way here, when there was clearly no crowd to impress? One look at a wine glass bottle in his hands and Bodie knew.

The blonde chuckled, almost exaggerating it because of his boredom. Poor Angel, drunk himself into a wandering, clueless bimbo.

Angel stumbled his way to the lifeguard tower, and rested his arm on one of the tower's legs. The other arm that was holding the wine bottle made its way to the Latino's lips. Bodie stared at Angel and wondered if the drunk ass even heard his call. Instead of calling again, Bodie took a towel that was resting peacefully next to him, unfolded it, and let it drop directly on top of Angel.

As soon as the towel covered the Latino, Bodie saw Angel jump in surprise, panic, and then flail his arms around helplessly trying to get the towel off. His ridiculous actions along with his manly grunts made Bodie laugh harder than he intended to. His laughter faded when he saw Angel slam against a palm tree and collapse, back first, onto the sand. Immediately, Bodie leaped off his tower and ran to Angel's side, already regretting his 'joke'.

As swift as a hummingbird, Bodie flung the towel away, and upon instinct, examined Angel's face, body, whatever, for any signs of injury. Bodie didn't bother resting his head over his chest to hear a heartbeat, Angel couldn't have been so injured that his heart somehow failed. Then he noticed the wine bottle in Angel's hands and a sudden thought occurred to him. He had no idea how much alcohol Angel had been taken. The idea rolled in his mind and then turned into senseless worry.

"Angel can't be dead," he assured himself. But he soon found himself on the Latino's chest listening for a heartbeat anyways. Yup, there it was, loud and clear. Bodie breathed a sigh of relief, but before he could move away, a strong chiseled hand rested on top of the blonde's head. Bodie smiled. "Look who just came back to life."

Angel groaned as he started to prop himself up.

"My head…" Angel muttered, and then he continued to mutter a few other words in Spanish, words Bodie assumed were curses. He turned the wine bottle upside down and shook it, only to have the contents spill on his thighs and crotch. Bodie stared bewilderedly at Angel, who stared back at the blonde with confused, maroon eyes. "I thought the bottle was empty…"

Bodie let out a loud, raucous laugh that was almost over the top. He had to cover his face to hide his laughter, as if the blonde was afraid to offend the Latino. Angel did nothing other than gaze back at the empty wine bottle and his stained white pants.

"Do you have anything else to drink, niño?" Angel slurred.

"Nin-yo? Mind you, I'm probably around your age, if not older," Bodie played casually, "I'll be the one calling you, _nin-yo_."

Whatever happened next was too sudden for the blonde to react. Angel latched onto the yellow flannel shirt Bodie wore too often, and pulled the blonde closer so that their foreheads met.

"Do you have anything else to drink, _niño_?" Angel demanded in a scary, raspy voice. Bodie froze in what was a mixture of fear, and shock. Bodie had forgotten. Angel is drunk. And like all overly drunk men, he was dangerous. And to top it off, this was the very same man Bodie had, innocently, pranked not too long ago.

Bodie grabbed onto the wrist, of the Latino, that grabbed onto his yellow shirt, and firmly stated: "No." A sudden wave of anxiety flooded Bodie's insides, but still the blonde stood his ground. Surprisingly, Angel's face looked normal, as if he had never had a drink to begin with. Only that his maroon eyes that once sang with life, now had a deadly gleam to it.

Bodie doesn't know how long they stayed like that, gripping each other, forehead to forehead. Seconds, minutes, hours, it all didn't matter. Because the next thing Bodie knew was that his lips were smashed against Angels.

Like before, it happened so suddenly that Bodie had no time to react. Bodie felt Angel's tongue intrude and explore his mouth before instinct took over and Bodie flung his arm and punched Angel square on the cheek.

Bodie backed away, still in shock of what just happened. He placed his hand on his mouth, still trying to comprehend what happened. He gazed at his had that punched Angel, still wondering if he did wrong.

Just as before, there was no time to react. Bodie felt something hard whip across and smash into his forehead. He heard glass shatter, and Bodie was so taken back by the force that he flew a meter or two to the side. He rolled a few times on the sand, before he eventually lost momentum. Bodie lay on the sand, face down, his forehead was throbbing painfully and he felt blood trickle down on his skin.

Again, Bodie had no time to react, and before Bodie could even pull himself together, Angel was already on top of him (sitting on Bodie's ass to be more precise). Angel grabbed both of Bodie's hands and forced them onto his back, as if he was going to handcuff them. It was funny how being smacked in the forehead by a wine bottle could wipe out the last remnants of your energy. Wounded, and tired, there was little Bodie could do to retaliate from Angel's weight and strength. Still Bodie struggled, to no avail.

Suddenly, Angel's body dropped on top of Bodie's. At first Bodie thought that Angel finally succumbed to the alcohol and passed out, but then it became clear that Angel was simply using his body as weight to trap Bodie's arms and body. Bodie heard Angel suddenly unzip something, and the color from Bodie's face faded.

Angel was already two steps ahead of the blonde and forced several fingers into the blonde's mouth, severing any hopes of screaming for help. His hands tasted strangely of seafood, and ironically, seafood was Bodie's favorite food.

Bodie's eyes widened in silent horror as he felt his shorts and underwear dragged down to his thighs by powerful hands.

"Fuck…" Bodie thought.

And "fuck" was exactly what he got. Without warning Bodie felt something shoved up inside of him, and he already knew what it was.

There was no lubricant, no condom, no anything to protect Bodie from the painful friction that followed. Bodie howled in pain, only to be blocked by four fat little fingers that invaded his mouth. The pain only became worse with every thrust Angel made. To make matters worse, Angel was a Latino dancer. Latino. Powerful hips were required for Latino dances. To say 'thrust' was an understatement. Angel practically slammed his hips into Bodie's entrance, digging his length as deep as it possibly could, ignoring all indications of pain Bodie made.

Bodie fought back tears, tears that were necessary for this amount of pain. Bodie could hear every moan Angel emitted. It was hard not to when Angel's head rested on his shoulder blade. Not giving in, Bodie bit hard onto Angel's fingers to no effect. Still power thrusting the blonde, Angel removed his fingers, a surprisingly large amount of saliva left Bodie's mouth, dropping onto the sand, and trickling down Bodie's mouth. Angel wrapped one of his arms Bodie's torso, while the other arm latched onto Bodie's hair, and forced him to 'cheek-kiss' the sand beneath him.

There was no holding it back now. Bodie began to let little rivulets of pain stream down his eyes. Only a few moments ago he was dying of boredom. Now he had a large piece of meat dig inside him. It finally began to dawn on the blonde that he was being raped, fully clothed, by someone he considered a friend.

Suddenly, almost as sudden as having his lips crash onto Angel's, an enormous surge of ecstasy flooded Bodie's veins and nerves. The blonde felt his own length starting to thicken and without warning a powerful sensation poured into his brain. Bodie could hardly believe what he was thinking. In his mind, he was begging for more.

And then it happened again. Angel accidentally brushed up upon the blonde's hidden prostate. The same feelings flooded into Bodie's body and he could not fight back the hungry moan that escaped his lips. Feeling empowered by the blonde's moan, Angel hit the same spot again, and again, and again, and again…

Bodie was crying now. From the pain and soreness of the friction on his ass. From the ecstasy and pleasure he felt from his sweet spot. From the disgust he felt that in his mind, he was actually begging for more.

Angel was gripping onto Bodie's shirt so hard, that some of the buttons were ripped off, and the shirt fell over Bodie's right shoulder, revealing strong, well defined pectoral muscles. It was a horrifyingly sexy look that excited Angel even more. Angel bit onto Bodie's naked shoulder as he continued to power slam Bodie.

Soon enough Bodie felt something slimy slither and swim inside of him. Both men were panting hard, and Bodie wondered what he should do next.

And of course, before he could react, his pants and underwear, which were resting peacefully on his thighs, were ripped off completely. He was suddenly flipped around so that Bodie's naked right pectoral muscle was facing Angel's fully clothed body.

"Not yet…" Angel muttered.

The next thing Bodie knew, Angel was power thrusting into him again. Angel was hugging Bodie's almost naked body, biting the blonde's naked neck. The blonde did nothing to resist as he gripped onto Angel's back just as Angel was gripping onto his. The blonde did nothing to resist the moans, tears and saliva that seemed to flood out of his body. Bodie felt a large amount of something wet drip out of his ass, and he marveled at Angel's ability to continue sex despite already cumming.

Bodie's own length was hard and fully erect, despite not being touched once throughout the entire ordeal. The pleasure he felt was just that great. Bodie heard Angel's voice rise suddenly and he knew that Angel was close to cumming again. Bodie felt his own length throbbing with excitement in such a way he didn't think was possible. Both men moaned louder and louder as they both began to reach the peak of their sexual exhaustion.

As if it were scripted, Bodie felt himself explode, as he felt even more cum fill inside his ass. A few streams of the blonde's own sperm somehow made it onto his teary face. Both men were panting heavily, Bodie was outright exhausted and throbbing in pain from his forehead and ass. In the corner of his eyes he could see Angel take off the clothes that covered his upper body, revealing a strong, muscled torso. Angel was still wearing his wine stained pants and the sight still somewhat amused Bodie.

Even in such a dire and painful situation, Bodie still found something to laugh about.

Now half naked, Angel practically picked up Bodie by the hips and placed him on top of his lap. It was funny really; Angel was entirely naked waist up, whilst Bodie was entirely naked waist down.

Angel was sitting on the sand, propped up by one of his arms; the other arm was wrapped around Bodie's torso. The shirt Bodie was wearing had all the buttons ripped in the ordeal, and the right side wasn't worn properly, so the blonde's right torso was naked and visible.

Unbelievably, Angel was still erect and the Latino pulled the blonde down on it. Bodie did not object.

This time it wasn't Angel slamming into Bodie; it was Bodie slamming into Angel's length. Even with a single arm, Angel was somehow able to lift Bodie and slam him down into his length. All the while, Angel was biting onto the same spot on Bodie's neck before, leaving a visible hickey. Both men were hot, sweaty and exhausted, but somehow none of it mattered anymore.

No longer biting Bodie's neck, rather he was licking it, Angel began to pump Bodie faster and deeper than ever. The Latino was never worried about Bodie screaming for help the moment he hit Bodie's prostate, but the sound Bodie emitted shook Angel to his core. It was a loud, hungry, almost animalistic moan; not the kind of moan a human made. Angel didn't know whether to feel horrified or ecstatic that Bodie was reduced to nothing but a human sex toy for him to play with. Then again, none of it mattered now.

Without warning, Bodie was shoved to the ground and Angel once again lay on top of him. Exactly how they were when they started. Angel continued to slam his hips against Bodie's, and Bodie continued to moan erotically. Angel's head was once again resting on Bodie's shoulder blade. The Latino once again placed his hand on top of Bodie's head and forced the blonde's lips onto his. Bodie had no strength to resist. Angel felt the cum that was left on Bodie's face, and his tears, on his own face as he shoved his tongue inside Bodie's mouth. When Angel opened his eyes, he saw dull, lifeless blue eyes that stared back at him.

Once again, he had no idea whether to feel horror or euphoria at this revelation. But once again, it didn't matter. Nor did it ever matter, as Angel felt himself explode inside Bodie for the third time.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE**

So here is Ziedrak's Bodie/Angel request which features hardcore male on male action. First smut i EVER wrote, unless you include the scrapped first draft that i wrote.

Speaking of the first draft, this story i wrote is nothing like my first attempt. At all.  
In fact, i deleted absolutely everything and started from scratch. But then i felt horribly guilty that i spent so much time on a draft that would never be seen :/ So i forced myself to sit and write this 2000 word nonsense you see before you. All at once... so you may find a kabillion errors since its in no way edited.

but i felt so guilty in delaying this any further that i had to upload it... D: Sorry if it doesnt please you... first smut... meh.  
Its a oneshot, unless theres a HUGE demand for a sequel, which i highly doubt... but meh.


End file.
